wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Old Gods
The Old Gods were malevolent deities who ruled Azeroth in the ancient past before they and their Elemental Lieutenants were defeated by the Titans. =History= Azeroth was initially a primordial world filled with the hostile elemental servants of the Old Gods. When the Titans visited the world in the quest to order the universe, they fought first against the Old Gods' lieutenants, Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter, then the Old Gods themselves. The Titans then defeated the Old Gods themselves, and set about the long process of forming the lands and seas of Azeroth. *'Note:' The Old Gods seem to be partially based on the legends of the Great Old Ones and the Outer Gods, stemming from the legend of Cthulhu written by H.P. Lovecraft. =The Five= thumb|The Master's Glaive contains a huge fossil, the remains of an Old God. Of the five initial Old Gods, one was slain; its remains can be seen at the Master's Glaive in Darkshore. Three of the Gods were imprisoned beneath the earth. The fifth God, C'Thun, was defeated in Silithus in a battle which also resulted in the defeat of a Titan. C'Thun was believed to have been permanently defeated, but reemerged as the driving force behind the Qiraji. The Three The three Gods imprisoned beneath the earth continued to exert their will, though in limited ways. *They corrupted the great benevolent Dragon Aspect Neltharion, who created the extremely powerful Demon Soul, which they were to use to set themselves free. The Demon Soul was taken from Neltharion and eventually destroyed. *They corrupted some of the Highborne of the Night Elves, and used them to lure the Burning Legion to Azeroth. Many of the Highborne were transformed into the Naga, who serve the Old Gods still. C'Thun C'Thun is the only one of the Old Gods to be named so far, having receieved that name from his servants, the Qiraji. He is trapped deep beneath the ruined temples of Ahn'Qiraj, where he has exerted his will for thousands of years over the Qiraji, who in turn command the Silithid. C'Thun is the final boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. Players will get to kill him, but doing so was be the most difficult thing to do in the game, but now that the Naxxramas instance is released it is no longer the hardest. The Dead One One of the Old Gods was killed by the Titans. Its remains can be found in Darkshore. =The Number of Old Gods Imprisoned= There are various sources as to the number of Old Gods imprisoned: *The Warcraft III manual states that five Old Gods were chained beneath the world. *According to the War of the Ancients Trilogy, there are three Old Gods still living, imprisoned and chained by the Titans deep beneath the surface of Azeroth. *According to The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth, four Old Gods were imprisoned beneath the world. This could perhaps be reconciled with the War of the Ancients Trilogy if it were taken to include the fallen C'Thun in the count of the imprisoned Gods. =See Also= *Old Gods speculation *The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth (part of the History of Warcraft) * Titan * Aqir * C'thun *Elemental Lieutenants ** Ragnaros the Firelord ** Therazane the Stonemother ** Al'Akir the Windlord ** Neptulon the Tidehunter Category:Lore Category:Religions Category:Creatures